Warrior
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: Fate cannot be determined by simple thought. Nor can it ever be controlled. It's intricate, swirling in all directions, choosing where you go, how you live and when your time has finally ended. But… Perhaps that was a good thing, it meant you could live with no worries. Happy, carefree, fierce and loving. And just maybe you won't regret it when it all ends. [Currently editing]


Summary:_ Fate cannot be determined by simple thought. Nor can it ever be controlled. It's intricate, swirling in all directions, choosing where you go, how you live and when your time has finally ended. But… Perhaps that was a good thing, it meant you could live with no worries. Happy, carefree, fierce and loving._

_And just maybe you won't regret it when it all ends._

_Pairing: Cedric Diggory x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We claim no ownership over Harry Potter and Inuyasha. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"_I've got shame, I've got scars that I will never show. I'm a survivor in more ways than you know. 'Cause all the pain and the truth, I wear like a battle wound. So ashamed, so confused, I'm not broken or bruised. 'Cause now I'm a warrior, now I've got thicker skin. I am a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been. And my armor is made of steel, you can't get in. I'm a warrior, and you can never hurt me.  
There's a part of me I can't get back. A little girl grew up too fast. All it took was once, I'll never be the same. " - Demi Lovato: Warrior._

* * *

The end of her trips to the past had felt almost sudden to her. The moment the jewel had been completed she had been forcibly shoved back to her own time without much of a chance to comprehend what had even happened.

Her mother had found her the next morning, just sitting on the ledge of the well trapped in her own thoughts. Dried blood was matted in her hair and stained her once clean clothing. Scratches and slowly healing wounds showed on her arms and legs, more being hidden behind her now dirty and tattered clothes. All it took a was a single shake from the older woman, and the dark haired girl instantly flung herself into her mother's warm embrace. Tears fell shamelessly as she clung on desperately to her mother, and the woman gently rocked her daughter back and forth until her tearfall came to an eventual end.

She didn't ask what had happened on the other side of the well. Her daughter's distraught appearance speaking the millions of words she knew the girl would not be able to form with her own mouth. Instead of asking, she whispered soothing words in hopes of calming her down. It worked- for the most part.

Her trembling sobs soon stopped, but Kun-Loon continued to rock her daughter back and forth until she moved back.

"Welcome home, dear," she whispered softly, leaning in once more to press a tender kiss to her daughter's forehead. She ignored the matted blood in her hair, and brushed back her bangs.

Large blue eyes were watered down with tears now being held back. Kagome didn't say anything. Instead, she let her mother take her by her hand and lead her out of the well house and into the shrine.

* * *

It took weeks before any changes to her personality began to show. Her smile slowly came back to life, even though she was still weighed down by thoughts and memories that bothered her to no end. It seemed that there was nothing that would work on cheering her up long-term, and that brought a heavy sadness to Kun-Loon.

She knew her daughter was hurting, and she had no idea what would help her at this point. Time was often the best healer, but being here wouldn't help her. Not when she was still so close to the source of her deepest pain. She sighed, setting the plate she had been scrubbing clean to the side as she went to a window close to where she stood. She opened it up to allow a light breeze to fill the kitchen before heading back over to pick up the plate.

Not even ten minutes passed before _something_ flew in through the window, and Kun-loon bit back her gasp of surprise and slight terror. It landed on the table as if it had been invited to do so, and it was then that she realized it had been an owl. An owl with a strange looking envelope clasped firmly in its beak.

For a moment she just stood there looking at the animal. It took her a moment before she realized what its purpose of being there was, and she approached it to take the envelope from it.

It wasn't as if something like this couldn't have been expected, but the sudden appearance of it did shock her.

_Kagome Higurashi.  
Higurashi Shrine,  
Upstairs, first bedroom on the right._

The woman holding it read over the writing on the outside before craning her head back to glance at the staircase in the distance. She set the envelope down before quickly removing the apron she wore. Taking the letter back in her hand, she shooed the owl away with a nod, and made her way over to the stairs.

"Kagome?" Kun-Loon knocked on the door softly before hearing her daughter call for the okay of opening the door.

"Come in!"

At the answering shout, Kun-Loon opened the door to spot Kagome rushing to fix her appearance up so she looked more awake than she currently was. She smiled and closed the distance between them, encouraging Kagome to sit next to her on the pink comforter of her bed.

"Here," she said, holding out the envelope for Kagome to take. "This came for you."

Kagome blinked in confusion, even as she tried to hide it, as she took the offered item. After reading what was on the back, she gave her mother a concerned glance.

"Why does it have what room I'm in on it?"

Kun-Loon smiled at her daughter's caution. "Don't worry, just open it."

She took a few minutes to ponder it before conceding to her mother's words and opened the envelope. She pulled the letter from its depths, and unfolded it so she could read it.

"_Dear Miss Higurashi,_

_We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have been made aware of the completion of your prior affairs, and we do hope that you decide to come join us for your education.  
Enclosed is a list of supplies you will require, such as books and equipment._

_Term begins on September first and we await your owl of confirmation no later than July thirty-first_

_Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall.  
Deputy Headmistress."_

Kagome read it, and re-read it, and re-read it again to make sure she had seen it properly.

Prior affairs? Did they mean the jewel?

Once realizing that the words were actually what they appeared to be, Kagome looked over at her mother in confusion.

"What is this?"

Kun-Loon smiled and took hold of the letter as she explained. "I was a student there when I was younger, as was your father. It is a school specifically for teaching magic to those who have the ability to use magic. Usually the letters are sent once the student turns eleven, but I suppose you were a special case that they had to improvise with."

Kagome let the information sink in as she slowly nodded.

"Seems that they will be placing you in your fifth year," Kun-Loon continued as she read over the other paper she held. "You'll be a little older than most of them, but I assume that they are placing you there so they don't set you into anything too advanced for you to handle since this will be your first year there, after all."

"What about the supplies I'll need?" Kagome asked, not sure whether or not she even wanted to go to this school.

"I know where we are to go for all of this, do not worry."

Kagome nodded at her mother's response. As if sensing her daughter's doubt on all of this, Kun-Loon once more began to speak.

"I think you should go," she said. "Not only will this be a fun experience for you, but it'll be good for you to get away from all of this. Some time in a different location will do you some good, and I bet that you'll enjoy it."

She couldn't disagree with her mother on her point. Kagome sighed and stood up. "Okay," she said. "Maybe getting away from the shrine will be good for me, so I will give it a chance."

"Good," Kun-Loon said. "We will go shopping tomorrow for all the things you will need. I think that will make you feel more confident on all of this, hm?"

Kagome nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Panda: There! I think we are done with this one right now. Hopefully it is a little bit better than the prior one.  
Penguin: I hope I managed to get rid of the errors in this. We plan to get the next one finished either later today or tomorrow.

Also, the note currently put up will be removed in a few days.

Anyway, do remember that feedback makes us smile!

Later~!


End file.
